1. Technical Field
This application relates to an image forming apparatus that enables image data to be edited and processed, and an image forming system including the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional image forming system enables an image to be printed at a printer that functions as an image forming apparatus and a multifunction peripheral (MFP) based on a print command received via a network from, for example, a personal computer (PC), a personal digital assistant (PDA), a cell phone, or a multi-functional cell phone (smart-phone).
Japanese patent publication 2008-84183 describes an image forming system that communicates with a mobile device such as a cell phone, and that can change a print setting and print based on commands received from the mobile device.
However, in the image forming apparatus and the image forming system, it is not possible to edit and correct documents from the mobile device prior to printing, thereby limiting user convenience of such a system.